The Match made in Twilight Zone
by TheGreatStorycollector
Summary: It begins. New school year at Monster High. Like many times before the ghouls and mansters of this school will be joined by new faces. This year is special. One of the new guests is an exchange student from a foreign land. Her name is Raven Queen, she's a fairy tale Character and she hopes to find her Happily Ever After among the scary inhabitants of the horrorworld.


**Author's notes:** This story begins in September. Meaning it starts before the beginning of _Come with the wind_. It's sequel to _Wonderlust_ and paraquel to _Come with the Wind_.

* * *

 **Prologue**

First day at new school. When she told her mom about going to the other world the queen has suggested Raven should try to conquer the realm for them both.

But the daughter of the Evil Queen refused. She didn't want to prove anyone that she's the biggest monster of them all. It was tiring to be feared by most back in the Land of Ever After, she had no intentions in striking terror in a place where no one knew her.

She was content with looking forward to the simple joys of a student's life. Like shopping for perfect outfits with your besties, gossiping, recommending each other favourite books, dancing on the newest hits. There were enough possibilities without going villain. Raven liked that.

She was happy to see Robecca, Frankie and Draculaura. The ghouls she met on her previous adventure in the realm of monsters back then when Zelda has taken her to Monster High. Originally it was another attempt at trying to make Raven into a villain but it didn't go quite as it should and it resulted in a normal student exchange program. Well, as normal as a student exchange program for the fictional characters can be.

Now here she was. In the world for monsters, the realm of the horror genre. She lingered a while in front of the stairs leading to the main door of the school. This is how her new life begins. The first page of her very own story without the burden of anyone's hexpectations. One whole semester she is allowed to be an average student without a great destiny she has to follow.

Raven made her first step towards her wish of writing a story according to her choices. And the second. And the third one right after. She looked at the papers she received in mail. There was her new schedule and the number of her locker. Her first subject was math, not her favorite stuff but right after was music and that was something the dark princess looked forward to. She shall ask if there is a singing club in this school and join them. Yes, she will do that. Not only is singing a great hobby of hers this way it will draw new people into her life.

But first she has to report to headmistress Bloodgood. On her way, having almost reached her destination, Raven saw a woman made entirely out of water leaving the office of mistress Bloodgood. The girl was about to knock on the door when the woman has said sternly: "The headmistress is busy at the moment. If it's urgent I, the vice principal, will see to it."

Raven would rather talk to nice misses Bloodgood but she supposed it's not that big of an issue as to bother the headmistress herself. "Good morning, I'm Raven Queen, the exchange student. I was supposed to announce my arrival." The water elemental nodded curtly: "Do you have your schedule and a place to stay?" "Yes, Zelda Tolkien, the headmistress-in-training found me a house to live in," Raven hoped it didn't sound much like bragging. She personally wouldn't mind if she got a room in the student dorms but this wasn't like The Land of Ever After where the students came from far away countries. In the case of Monster High actually only a few students lived abroad and a lot of them had parents living in the town or nearby. So Raven, too, got a home of her own.

"Hmpf," the water woman nodded again. "Alright. Go to your class then. Remember, don't tarry. Your parents may not be here to watch over you but you're not on holidays but in school. You're expected to work as anyone else." And with those words she rushed away like a river stream after a drench of rain. Raven shrugged and smiled. "I'll do my best," she swore silently to herself.

 **Excerpts and Previews IV**

 **Legend of Zelda excerpts:**

They were gone. They packed their belongings and left. Mr. Badwolf and his daughter have left the school grounds without informing anyone. They didn't answer the headmaster's calls nor the text messages from worried school mates. When Grimm ordered Trollsworth to call the Hood Valley, it was Red's mother and Cerise's grandmother who picked up the call informing the school principal that her daughter is missing that morning, too. They may have been pardoned in the trial against destiny but the emotional stress was so big the whole family decided to leave on a vacation. And no one knew when, if, they will return.

 **ᴥ**

 **Wonderlust excerpt**

About a week after they all returned from Wonderland Raven Queen was on her way to the office of the headmistress-in-training. The dark princess made her mind about certain matter and thought that the sooner she tells it to the youngest Head the better.

She knocks on the door but she slips immediately in, before Zelda can say something in protest "Can I talk to you for a while?"

The red haired woman didn't object: "Of course, have a seat. Care for a biscuit?" Zelda motioned to a plate of cookies and chocolate pralines that was positioned in one corner of the Headmistress-in-training large desk.

Raven politely declined the offer she had to voice her request first: "I know that we've had some hard time in Wonderland but during the journey I realized I like to travel through other countries and explore new lands. And I remembered your offer about going to the school for monsters. I'd like to go there for a semester if it is still possible."

Zelda grinned: "Allright-y then. I will notify headmistress Bloodgood and co-headmasters Grimm. I'm sure the administrative stuff will run smoothly and you will be able to start your third year at Monster High."

So Raven is going to try her luck in another realm. Zelda was glad their journeys to horror realm and Wonderland paid off.

La Crimare – sea of tears

Cloudrunning badgers

Match made in twilight zone


End file.
